


euphoria

by sofiabyclairo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiabyclairo/pseuds/sofiabyclairo
Summary: everyone thinks that kuroo tetsurou is a suave and calculated man. well he is but do they also know that he'll take any — and you mean any — clumsy excuse to breathe your air?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 43





	euphoria

Kuroo stands squarely before you in the empty classroom, hands on his hips with a cocky smile. You match his stance with a mockingly exasperated expression. With an eye roll, you watch as he digs into his blazer pocket. He fishes out a small plastic knife, the kind that you'd reach out for at a party or a barbecue. Small, white and flimsy. 

"So you're just gonna straight up kill me in today's lesson?" you tease. Kuroo smirks at your remark.

"Nope, just levelling you up." 

Kuroo decided to give you 'self defense classes' after rescuing you from the grabby hands of a mugger. You were more than lucky that Kuroo found you the second you saw your life flash before your eyes. He jokingly called himself your knight in shining armour, you'd never agree with the sentiment out loud. 

Truthfully, a part of him was worried sick. The sight of your smaller frame trembling under the glare of the criminal made his stomach turn. He still feels guilty about not seeing you sooner, not _being_ with you sooner. Kuroo wanted to make sure that no one could ever tower over you again like that. Ever the mischievous man, another part of him saw your shaky self defence as a one way ticket to your heart, an excuse to fuel his best friends-to-lovers fantasy with you.

With his plastic knife in hand, Kuroo saunters towards you with total confidence. His footsteps are even and poised, calculated even. He just hopes the rattling heartbeat in his ears doesn't give himself away. He doesn't usually get this shaken up but he's been finding himself a little more on edge with you, what with the way you play with your hair or the way your eyes stare at him ever so softly. He truely could spend forever pinpointing everything about you he was enamoured by. 

"Today's lesson is about weapons." he manages to spit out without a stutter, hands toying with the knife. "It'll be a bit different from the past lessons but you remember everything, right?" 

Even if you didn't, he most certainly does. 

Kuroo remembers the first time he taught you how to throw a punch. The sensation of your touch tingled his skin long after he left to return home. 

He remembers the lingering gazes, his eyes wishing to see beyond your friendly grin and polite laughter. 

He especially remembers his stomach hosting a butterfly house whenever you were too close. He wanted to let them out, let the butterflies kiss you all over and tell you his truth; that he had fallen way too hard for you. But, as a zoo doesn't release their butterflies in order to protect them, Kuroo doesn't release his feelings to protect you, your friendship, your feelings. 

He inches even closer, finding it hard to control his ragged breaths. You were simply intoxicating, a small smile would make his heart soar. A twirl of the knife and suddenly, he thrusts the piece of plastic towards you, the tip just touching the skin of your neck.

"Alright, knife to your neck. What are you going to do next?" he asks. 

Kuroo knows several answers; head-butt him, bite his arm, aim for his crotch even. He knows you know the answers and yet, you're not moving. You're stiff as a board and though your eyes are trained on him, he knows you've drifted off elsewhere. He hopes that he's occupying your mind right now. 

With a delicate hand, he slowly trails the knife upwards until he reaches your chin. He tilts your head ever so slightly to peer into your eyes and realises that your face is _really_ close to his. It's close enough to kiss. The thought of your touch makes him feel dizzy. He wishes to cave in, to let himself fly free with his love but he doesn't. There's no room for a confession if you have no room for him. He wants to be free with you, never to let you escape from him. 

_Does he really want to risk losing you for a mere kiss on the mouth?_

Screw it, he thinks as he lets his face move closer towards yours, his lips bridging the space between. The kiss feels like lightning against his skin, the adrenaline from the contact shooting through his veins. Kuroo wants more of you, he _needs_ it. The temptation of letting his lips linger crosses his mind but he denies himself. He pulls himself away swiftly, the plastic knife he weaponised now dropping to the floor. Both of your jaws follow suit, one pair of widened eyes staring at another. He's just as surprised as you are. 

"I'm so sorry, I-" Kuroo's apology is interrupted by the slam of your lips on his. With a smile creeping on his face, he finally gives in. He lets his hands find their way to your waist as yours dive into his raven hair. With a quick movement, you're pulled flush to his chest. Now there's absolutely no room in between, no gaps for either of you to fall through. 

He only truely has a minute to your touch but somehow, you've made it feel like a millennia. There is a silence as you both step away from each other's grasps. A swelling feeling arises in his chest and all he sees is you shining right in front of him. 

_This is euphoria._

Perhaps this is what ecstasy feels like, maybe you're his ecstasy. Staring deep into the pools of your eyes, Kuroo realises something. 

He finally bought the one way ticket to your heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's time to feed the kuroo simps. this was very rushed, i apologise.


End file.
